tele9752wikiaorg-20200213-history
Xx6A
Background: Know:FCAPS Recognize: billing and capacity planning OAM&P OAM&P represent Operations, Administration, Maintenance & Provisioning. The OAM refers to a serial of managing and maintaining functions which could indicate fault, manage performance and security, provide diagnostic functions and configuration. Provisioning is added for the telecommunications industry to setup services, install equipment and also set parameters to creating the acronym OAM&P. The term OAM&P is raised by wired communication and now are much more widely used among different areas such as cable television and many aspects of Internet service and network operation. There is also another ‘T’ has been involved recent years as troubleshooting. So we may use OAMP&T more common. Operation Procedures These refer to a serial of procedures that are necessary for the daily network operation and mostly they are used for coordinating the functions of administration, maintenance, and provisioning. These procedures often represent as handover, escalation, major issue management, call out, support procedures, regular updates including emails and meetings. All of above can be called as daily organisational procedures. Groups like technical specifications and operator handbooks will be included in this part. Administration procedures As the meaning of administration, these procedures act as admin of the network. The daily operations like network design, the order of processing, address allocation, accounting passwords, equipment and tools access are supported by them. Maintenance procedures These procedures aim at diagnosing and repairing the problems occurring during the operation. But it is not necessary because if system collapses, configuration and hardware changes could also occur as a result without repairing. Equipment checks, hardware changes and software upgrades are included in these procedures. Provisioning procedures These procedures mainly focus on installing, setting and updating parameters of services to initialize OAM&P and the guides and checklist of these services should be strictly followed. Troubleshooting procedures These procedures perform quite like maintenance that it is a result of a fault or failure. The difference is these will operate as emergency before a maintenance procedure work. This part include guides and data used from diagnose to troubleshooting and also has problem simulation. Relationship between OAM&P and FCAPS Both OAM&P and FCAPS are focus to categorize management functions. FCAPS can be recognized as a former version and it is often chosen in Non-Telecom Industries in the past. FCAPS has some limitations. Firstly, many functions belong to more than one category. For example, troubleshooting is usually classified as part of the fault management category, but it can also be part of configuration or performance management. Secondly, alarms are considered part of fault management, but they might also belong to performance management when a threshold is exceeded, configuration management when events belong to network configuration changes and security management when wrong logon happens. OAM&P is popular with large telecommunications service providers and more used nowadays. Futher Reading RFC 6921 : Guidelines for the Use of the "OAM" Acronym in the IETF An Overview of Operations, Administration, and Maintenance (OAM) Mechanisms See Also Corresponding TELE9752 lecture slides References OAMP Management Functions and Reference Models Category:All